


back-up

by kontent



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Extra Treat, F/F, Introspection, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Rescue Missions, Slice of Life, Treat, or something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: “Nobody’s coming for you, darling.”The click of the magazine is soft and deadly. Maria can’t see her, but she can see how the man’s eyes widen. She can see the unmistakable terror that comes with the cold metal of a gun pressed against delicate skin.“Step away from her.”





	back-up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gsparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsparkle/gifts).



> Writing _spare magazines_ left me with another idea - so here you go, have an extra treat! ❤︎

“Nobody’s coming for you, darling.”

Maria doesn’t laugh, but  _ something  _ must show on her face. The man slaps her, and it barely stings - she’s not sure she would feel it anyway, even if he hit her harder.

“What’s so funny, huh? Do you think this is a joke?”

Maria tips her head to the side, glances over his shoulder. He’s alone - which means once Nat is here, there won’t even be a real fight. That’s a little disappointing. Maria does enjoy watching Nat kick some ass. 

She leans back, stretches her bound hands behind her back. It’s properly tied, which makes it the only thing they’ve done right after abducting her. Everything else was just sloppy - they might have as well painted a trail right to their front door. The most amusing part about it all is that the man in front of her truly thinks he can scare her. If her hands were free, she could take him down with her eyes closed. But she can’t, so Maria just relaxed more into the seat and gives him a bored look. 

Her non-responsiveness drives the man up the wall, and that’s what she’s counting on. She can see the muscles in his neck and face jump. He doesn’t even have a great poker face, the poor guy. He raises his hand again, intending to slap her again, or maybe punch her this time, but he freezes suddenly. 

The click of the magazine is soft and deadly. Maria can’t see her, but she can see how the man’s eyes widen. She can see the unmistakable terror that comes with the cold metal of a gun pressed against delicate skin.

“Step away from her.”

Nat’s voice is as cold as ice, and for a stranger, it would sound rather indifferent. Or bored. Not to Maria - Maria can hear the anger, the rage burn in her voice. The man takes a step away from her, his eyes big and frightened.    
Maria smiles at him. It feels feral on her face, it tugs on the split lip and makes her bruised jaw hurt. It probably looks mad. She doesn’t mind.

Nat lets the man step away, puts some distance between him and Maria. The woman in question notices that Nat steps between them, shields her with her own body. Maria doesn’t doubt that it’s instinct, but she also knows that Nat can control those instincts. This is  _ deliberate _ , an act of protectiveness they both know Maria will recognize for what it truly is.

Coming from Natasha, this is a declaration of love. It makes Maria’s heart beat a little harder for a few beats - it shouldn’t surprise her anymore, Nat has proven over and over again how she feels about her. But there is something about being loved by Natasha that never stops being exciting. It never stops making Maria feel special.

She must have zoned out for a second because suddenly there are hands on her arms, cutting the ties that bind her. Nat doesn’t speak, but her fingers linger on Maria’s wrists, brushing the delicate skin that surely will bruise. Maria knows she will have rings around her wrists for a few days, and Nat will look at them like they personally offended her when she thinks Maria isn’t looking. It’s sweet. In a weird way, but it really is.

Maria stretches her shoulders, lets her wrists relax for a moment longer. Natasha slides around to check Maria for other injuries, no doubt taking in her split lip and bruised face.

She doesn’t frown - but there is a tension along her eyebrows that Maria recognizes, and her mouth looks a little less soft than usual.

Maria raises a hand carefully, slides it along Natasha’s cheek. Her fingers are still a little numb, but the skin under her fingertips is as soft and as warm as it always is.

“Hey”, she says, and it’s kind of stupid, but Nat’s eyes start smiling. Maybe she’s amused at Maria’s eloquence, or maybe she’s really just happy to see her, or maybe it’s something else entirely. Maria doesn’t particularly care.

“Hey yourself.” Natasha carefully tugs a strand of Maria’s dark hair behind her ear, avoiding her cheek. “Let’s go home.”

Maria is pretty sure nothing has ever sounded so good. She reconsiders when Nat leans forward, to press her forehead to Maria’s for a second. It’s nothing. It’s everything. Natasha could have used a thousand words and she couldn’t have said as many things as this touch does. 

_ I love you. I’m so glad you’re safe. You’re my everything. I was so worried about you. I found you.  _

Maria smiles a little, the action aching a little. She doesn’t need to hear these words to know them. Nat has whispered them into her skin, at home, in the safety of their blankets. She has pressed them to her cheeks with every kiss, and Maria loves her for it. For the simplicity, for the sweetness, for the trust she puts in Maria. For letting Maria love her right back.


End file.
